Unexpected Alliance
by TheNightshade43
Summary: Hypnos and Jessie an OC of a friend of mine must work together when a malfunctioning Drone attacks them near Fox Valley.


Jessica Ann Binger was walking deep into the woods. It was dawn. Orange and yellow light leaked through the dew covered trees. The scent of damp grass and earth lingered in her canine nose. The Wolf Anthro was still surprised at her developing senses; not too long ago she had been Human. But thanks to the Chaos Emeralds she had been changed. Not that she overly minded. Now she was grey with some off-white on her belly and lower chest. A black stripe ran down from the back of her neck down to the end of her tail.

Because she had once been Human Jessy had kept her sense of modesty; wearing rider boots, a pair of worn jeans modified for her tail and a tank top that had its left strap removed.

That was because she had been partly Robotized, her right forearm, hands and entire left arm were now almost pure metal. The four canine teeth in her mouth were also metallic.

Jessy was beginning to relax now that she was moving. As much as she loved Fox Valley and its inhabitants she was a nomad at heart. Even as a Human she never liked staying in the same place for more than a couple of months.

And being alone allowed her some reprieve from her adopted brothers Sonic and Tails. While Tails was normally well behaved it was the Hedgehog Anthro that caused her the most strife. She wasn't too sure what had gotten into him lately. If he wasn't annoying her he was fighting with Knuckles. She shrugged. It was spring…maybe it was a male thing…

A glow of aqua light drew her attention. Instinctively Jessy headed towards it. It was too large to be a Chaos Emerald; and besides, Knuckles would have sensed it as soon as it was active. It couldn't be natural either. Nothing near Fox Valley shone like that, no matter how bright the sun immersed the landscape. She picked up her pace silently. Whatever it was would most certainly be bad news. It could be one of Dr Robotnik's new machines. Though she wondered what possible use a glowing robot could be to his army.

She paused as her icy blue eyes studied the form before her. It wasn't a robot. She watched it silently, wondering what it even was. The creature was mostly black, though its upper arms, muzzle and tail were deep purple. Two horns which arched forward on its head were also purple, while a deep blue horn sat on the top of its muzzle like a nose. It had an aqua swirl on its chest. But it was the creature's spines that drew Jessy's attention. They were fanned out along its head and back, much longer than she'd ever seen on any other Anthro. She guessed it was male; though it wore no clothing it was hard to tell. The spines glowed aqua as he sat on the forest floor, his eyes closed in bliss.

Jessy stepped closer to investigate, noting a mechanical belt, some socks and a pair of blue utility boots placed next to him. A stick snapped under a boot. She cursed quietly. The creature murmured something and moved his head slightly, but then resumed his trance-like state.

Jessy sighed in relief. Whatever he seemed to be doing was far too important for him to wake up. The sight reminded her of Espio in the early hours of a chilly day. The Chameleon Anthro would go somewhere warm and soak up the heat. He wouldn't move even if Charmy poked and prodded him. It was far too cold for the creature to be absorbing heat. Maybe he took in the light like a plant.

Sunlight moved onto the belt next to him, drawing her eyes back to it. She narrowed her eyes when she recognised the design. It was one of Robotnik's. So the creature was allied with the enemy. She contemplated capturing him while he was off guard; by the time he was roused from his trance it would be too late for him to fight back. She moved in just at the edge of the small clearing and readied herself. Even though he was the enemy she didn't want to actually hurt him. As far as she knew he hadn't threatened her new home or family. But the Freedom Fighters needed information on Robotnik and his new allies.

A dark form appeared directly behind the creature before Jessy could move. It was a Drone. One of Robotnik's super soldiers. It was almost her height, and was made up of claws, shards and every other sharp fragment imaginable. Its green and navy blue shell cut sunlight from the Anthro sitting just in front of it. The Drone looked at her with fiery optics and raised one of its taloned claws to strike. Jessy faltered, taking a step back in reflex. This robot was a lot more malevolent than Robotnik's other creations.

It lunged for her as the Anthro started to wake up, his spines darkening to deep blue as his aqua and grey eyes opened slowly. Jessy parried, slashing back at it with her own metallic claws. It was ridiculously fast, dodging her attacks as it continued to slash at her.

"Take that!" She yelled, punching the Drone with a powerful left hook. The punch landed with a dull clang, pushing the Drone a couple of feet back. Its feet dug at the grass below as it stopped itself from falling down. It was momentarily stunned; Jessy watching it recover in disbelief. The Drone was a lot more powerful than the machines she was used to fighting. It stepped forward aggressively.

_/Nereus stand down!/_ The creature ordered. It took a moment for Jessy to realise that the creature didn't utter a sound.

The Drone halted, looking at him for a moment before lunging for him instead. The creature gasped, using the spines on his head and back to fight off the Drone. He moved with the grace of a tree. He didn't move to attack his foe, instead he either blocked or evaded. Jessy stepped in and threw the Drone across the clearing.

_/You should get away/._ The creature advised warmly. _/Nereus is malfunctioning/._ Jessy huffed and looked into his eyes, then immediately darted them away again. She remembered being told about Robotnik's servant Hypnos. One look in his eyes and you were under his hypnotic spell. Hypnos laughed, well, mentally laughed.

/_Do not worry, I will not use my ability on you/._ He coaxed lightly. He sounded honest.

"As much as I'd like to let one of Robotnik's goons get what's coming…" Jessy started humorously. "I can't." She raised her metallic fists to face the Drone. "This Bot means business."

The Drone in question, Nereus, had recovered by then, and shifted his gaze from one to the other, studying them.

_/Be careful/._ Hypnos warned as he whirled his spines around him. _/Nereus was originally designed to capture its opponents/. _Jessy scoffed.

"It's not doing a very good job now is it?"

The pair charged as the Drone lunged at them. They made an almost perfect team; Jessy aiming powerful punches while Hypnos deflected the Drone's attacks. The strategy worked well for a while, until the battered Drone feigned a dodge and slashed Jessy across her stomach. Before Hypnos could react he was punched over and over again, before he was hurled into a tree.

Hypnos was only half aware as Nereus advanced on him. The Drone studied him for a moment before raising its claws. The sound of a sharp whistle stopped the Drone in its tracks. It turned in time to see a fist before it was punched across the head.

"I don't think so!" Jessy yelled, punching it again. Nereus flew across the clearing until some spines wrapped themselves around its chest. A large chunk of circuits were ripped out as Nereus flew on. The Drone's head rolled off as it landed. The rest of the body disintegrating as it collided with a rock.

Jessy sat down and watched the destruction with a smirk. That was one less Drone to deal with. She cringed in pain; the wound she received wasn't serious but it still hurt. She was surprised when the pain began to fade, and was more so when she saw that Hypnos had his hands close to her stomach. Very faint light glowed between his hands and her stomach.

_/Do not be alarmed/._ He soothed quietly. _/I am just healing your wound/._

"Why?" She asked in curiosity. For a bad guy he was acting really nice.

_/You were in pain…/_ He replied as the wound closed. _/And you helped me/._

"Thanks…" Jessy said; glad that she wouldn't have to wait for the wound to heal on its own.

With his spines he gathered his gear as he finished healing her. Jessy didn't think she could fight him. He had his back turned to her now, not even considering the chance she would attack him. It showed just how honourable and trusting he really was. He could have easily turned on her as soon as she destroyed the Drone, or even refuse to heal her. Anyone else would have done so.

By now he had put on his socks and shoes, then put on the mechanical belt as he stood. Jessy was already standing, and was a short distance away from him. She heard the sound of tiny rockets power through the air and hid in the foliage nearby. None of her friends travelled like that.

Hypnos looked up at the new arrival. A small black robot giggled as he approached. The enormous grey rocket pack on his back was reflecting the sunlight. It was Bokkun, Dr Robotnik's messenger.

"Hey there Hypnos, I was searchin' all over for ya!" The small robot grinned broadly.

_/Why?/_ Hypnos asked nicely. _/Do you have a message for me?/_

"Meh." Bokkun shrugged, hovering a couple of feet above him. "It's more of an order than a message. Eggman said to find a Drone and bring it back to him. It's all broken and has to be repaired."

_/You mean Nereus…well…here is what's left of it/._ Hypnos replied solemnly, giving Bokkun the circuits that were housed in his spines. The robot's large eyes bulged out of his head.

"Aye-karumba!" He exclaimed, storing the circuits. "Eggman's not going to be happy about this…"

_/Nereus was malfunctioning/._ Hypnos informed him. /_I was forced to terminate it/._ Jessy couldn't believe it. He didn't mention her at all. In fact, he didn't even glance in her direction. Though without a doubt he knew she was still there.

Bokkun looked around and spotted the broken remains of the Drone.

"Sheesh. Remind me not to get on your bad side." He pouted. Hypnos laughed, amused by his reaction.

_/Trust me Bokkun, I only did that out of necessity/._

An alarm beeped on Bokkun's wrist.

"Aw man, we gotta go. I think the Boss has caught someone." He turned and flew, failing to notice Hypnos flinch. For a moment it seemed that he was fighting something. But then his eyes refocused and his body relaxed.

_/An order is an order/._ He added to himself as he glided from tree to tree after Bokkun.

Jessy decided to gather the Drone's parts before walking back to Fox Valley. It was early in the morning, by now Sonic and the others would be up and about. Maybe she could work on finding the Drone's weaknesses later in.

As she walked on she wondered about Hypnos. He was a very unusual creature, but she couldn't understand why he was working for the enemy. He was friendly, courteous and honourable, traits that were ill-suited for the role of being Robotnik's goon. But then again she didn't really know him. Maybe it was all a trick to lower her guard. Though when he heard someone was captured he had reacted badly. It was almost like something forced him to go back with Bokkun.

Jessy shrugged as she adjusted her grip on the Drone parts. She could worry about that later. As she neared the village she heard the sounds of a fight. When she saw why she rolled her eyes. Sonic had managed to annoy Knuckles AGAIN. The two Anthros were literally right in front of her.

"Guys!" She moaned in frustration. "I can't leave you alone for a few moments without you tearing each other's throats out!"

The Anthros stopped in mid-fight and looked up at her in surprise. Knuckles seemed to realise what he was doing wasn't very mature, so he pushed Sonic off and stormed off to brood. He seemed embarrassed to be caught lowering himself down to the Hedgehog's level.

"Hey Jessy." Sonic greeted, seemingly forgetting his fight as he stood up and dusted himself off. "What'cha got there?" He asked, inspecting the Drone parts in her claws.

"One of Eggman's robots." She replied before shoving some parts into his hands. "Help me carry 'em in so I can work on them!" She ordered lightly. Dumbfounded he helped her take some of the Drone parts inside. From the gaze she gave him he wasn't willing to argue. Sometimes she was a very scary sister.

End


End file.
